


Planets Bend Between Us

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but no dom/sub), Docking, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fix-It, Hints of Body Worship, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Nipple Licking, Nipple Sensitivity, Scars, Stargazing, Sub Keith, Sub Shiro, submissive undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: It's the night before Launch Day, their last night on Earth. Shiro told everyone to spend time with the ones they love.It's time to take his own advice.Time to go find Keith.





	Planets Bend Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The-Fangrell, for a Secret Santa Exchange on Discord. ♥   
>  Title taken from Snow Patrol.   
> 

The day got away from Shiro and the sun is already low in Earth's sky by the time he has a chance to look for Keith. He drops the hand that was shielding his eyes as he looks down from the intense brightness. He could try asking Black—he has a guess Keith is with his Lion—but he hasn't tested his connection to Voltron since leaving the astral plane. Even if the connection is still there, he's not sure he still has the right to use it.

Besides, it feels somehow important to find Keith on his own. He glances up at the setting sun once more—and suddenly he _knows_. He starts to wonder why he thought he didn't but there's no time for that, with the sun on its way down as it is, and he turns all his focus on getting to Keith.

He takes a hoverbike out to the desert. Black's silhouette looms into view and Shiro swallows the wind that rushes in when he smiles open-mouthed. He closes his mouth but doesn't stop smiling as he accelerates, then cuts the engine and glides in. 

Despite the urgency he felt to get here, he pauses at the base of the Lion and looks up. Keith is sitting up top, just over one of the eyes, his wolf beside him, his gaze fixed on the horizon. 

It's an iconic image, and Shiro takes a moment to memorize it before climbing up. Keith doesn't turn, even though he has to know Shiro is there, and Shiro thinks maybe he should climb back down, maybe he's too late—

"You're just in time," Keith says, even though Shiro is sure he hasn't spoken aloud. The wolf pads over, briefly pushing his head against Shiro's hand before disappearing with a silent _poof_. 

As Shiro goes over and settles beside Keith, he starts to offer a laugh he doesn't fully feel and point out that he's all but missed the sunset, when Keith draws an audible breath that stops him. Keith lifts his hand, forefinger pointed at the horizon, and counts down: "Three...two..." and on "one," the last rays of sunlight disappear completely.

Even before Keith turns to him with a smile, Shiro is smiling himself. "I can't believe you remember that."

Grin coming up on one side, Keith shrugs. He starts to say something, then cuts himself off and lets his smile even out before he leans back on his hands and looks up at the sky, the stars starting to brighten now with the sun gone. Shiro lets his own gaze linger on Keith's smile a moment longer. The first and only time Shiro had done the "trick" of making the sun disappear for him, Keith had scowled and said he was too old for baby stuff like that. "You're right," Shiro had agreed, and never done it again. Seeing Keith's smile now, he kind of wishes he had...

It doesn't matter now. They sit side by side, shoulders not quite touching, watching the stars come out.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Keith says. He's still looking up when Shiro glances at him. Shiro returns his own gaze to the night sky as Keith continues, "Stayed up looking at stars the night before Launch Day?"

Pluto isn't visible to the naked eye and Shiro doesn't even look in its direction, instead fixing his gaze on the North Star. "Kerberos."

"Kerberos," Keith agrees, his voice just as soft as Shiro's. 

They sit side by side underneath the stars, gazing up wordlessly.

Shiro doesn't mind the silence, but he breaks it anyhow: "It feels different this time."

"Like we're different people?" Keith looks down from the stars and, sensing his movement, Shiro turns to meet his gaze. "I mean, I spent those two years in the quantum abyss, and you—" He breaks off, dropping the gaze.

"I died," Shiro says calmly. "And came back in this body." 

Keith nods, then looks at him.

Shiro wants to reassure him. The truth is that he feels good these days, better than he has in a long time, extending back before his first fateful trip to the stars. He looks down at himself. There was a time when he would have felt like he was looking down at a body that wasn't quite his, but it _is_ his body; he is himself, even if it's a different self, in more ways than one, from the one who spent half the night before the Kerberos launch watching stars with Keith. 

And that's the thing. That's just it: maybe this would have been inconceivable before Kerberos, before Voltron, before he died, but Shiro feels different now. He feels differently about Keith—who's also different, who also feels differently. And who, maybe, feels the same way Shiro does...

This time Keith is the one to break the silence. "I almost." Shiro looks at him; Keith is looking skywards. He holds his lower lip between his teeth, lets it slip free. "I almost thought maybe you weren't going to make it..."

It takes Shiro a moment to understand Keith isn't talking about his transfer into this body, but about whether Shiro was going to make it in time for their last sunset on Earth. "Well," he says slowly, carefully, turning his gaze up the night sky as well so that Keith can look at him or not when Shiro says the next part, so that Keith can do with it what he will: "I did say to spend this last night with the ones you love."

A moment ticks by, and another. Shiro measures his breaths and looks at the stars, finds Polaris again, holds onto it.

"You want to spend it with Black?'

Keith's tone is sincere, and even as something catches in Shiro's throat at the words, he can't help smiling. _Oh, Keith..._

He takes a deep breath. Turns to Keith, meets his gaze, and takes a chance: "I was thinking about maybe spending it at your shack."

Neither of them says anything. Keith looks up at the stars and as Shiro looks up too, he wonders if Keith has a certain star he's focusing on or if he's simply looking into space, into the depths of the universe. 

As they sit universe-gazing, Shiro is sure Keith has caught his meaning, but maybe he should be clearer about what he wants, so Keith can say yes or no. He turns to Keith, and finds Keith looking at him. 

"Could our first kiss be here, though?" 

Shiro's breath flutters in his mouth. He breathes, and feels the flutters spread through him.

He nods and moistens his lips. Watching him, Keith moistens his too. Shiro leans in and Keith meets him: they touch. It's different from any touch that's ever passed between them. It's different from any kiss Shiro has ever been a part of, because this is Keith; this is him and Keith.

They open to one another, their tongues welcoming and exploring by turns. It's an exploration that means as much to Shiro as any he's ever done in deep space. He trusts his tech arm to keep him from falling as he opens himself to Keith's explorations. His other hand finds the side of Keith's neck, fingers splaying out as they curl around to the back; at the same time, he feels Keith's hand on his face, cradling his jaw, and Shiro shifts in the kiss to caress himself with Keith's thumb as they continue kissing, until he starts to feel light-headed. 

Keith moves back too when Shiro does. For a moment they only smile at one another. 

Then, just as Shiro is catching his breath, Keith says, "So—the shack, then?" and Shiro goes breathless again for a heartbeat.

"Yeah," he says with the next heartbeat. He feels like he's smiling too much but he can't seem to help it, and when he sees the way Keith is smiling, he stops trying to stop himself.

"I'll leave Black here," Keith says and Shiro nods. He wouldn't really mind the Lion being there, but he can't help wanting—selfishly, he knows—to have Keith all to himself just for this one night. 

Of course, Keith is being just as selfish. That realization dawns warm in Shiro's chest, the warmth shaping into a new smile as it reaches his face. 

It might be faster to have Keith call the wolf and ask him to transport them but Shiro isn't as comfortable with teleportation as Keith is (he can't figure out the science behind it; in the past, Keith has shrugged and said, "Think of it as magic, then," but that's had the opposite of the intended reassuring effect on Shiro).

Anyhow, "We can take the hoverbike." They climb down and Keith gives Black an affectionate pat while Shiro goes to start up the bike. He shifts forward so Keith can get on behind him, feels Keith's arms encircle his waist, glances down at Keith's clasped hands, and almost takes one of his own off the handlebar to touch them. He looks over his shoulder with a grin. "Ready?" 

Keith nods and they take off, cutting through the night as they skim along between the stars and the earthen sands.

The desert shack was the first thing Keith had checked on when he was released from the hospital after the defeat of both Sendak and the Robeast all those months ago. Shiro had told him not to get his hopes up but of course Keith did what he wanted and went ahead and got his hopes up anyhow. It had turned out all right, as things often do when Keith is willfully determined. He reported finding the shack in a state of disrepair but still standing, at least, and he had spent what little spare time he had restoring and refurbishing it himself, because "someone might need it someday."

That someone, it's turned out—or at least the first someone (because Shiro knows Keith had in mind future disgruntled cadets, and he thinks Keith probably isn't wrong)—is them. Shiro hasn't been out here since his first return to Earth, when Keith and the others had rescued him from Garrison quarantine. He still remembers the feeling of waking up in the shack, with Keith at his bedside. As the hoverbike comes to a stop, Shiro reaches down and lets himself touch Keith's hand; Keith's arms tighten around him for a moment before he unclasps and unwraps himself, and they dismount.

As Keith goes to open the door, Shiro stands at the edge of the porch and looks at constellations, the ones sitting low in the sky broken as some of their stars are blacked out by mountain peaks or dip beneath the horizon. Broken from this perspective, he amends, but still whole in their own—and still shining, broken or not.

Keith comes to stand beside him. "Do you want to come inside?"

Shiro smiles to the stars as he says. "Yeah."

It's glowing inside with the solar lamps Keith has installed. The light is soft but bright enough that, as he looks at Keith now, Shiro can see his scar clearly. He reaches out, fingertips touching down lightly on the scar. Keith doesn't say anything, doesn't try to stop him, but Shiro feels a spasm of guilt anyhow and brings his hand back to himself. When he shifts his gaze from the scar to Keith's eyes, he finds them closed. Keith is breathing normally and he doesn't seem to be in distress, so Shiro dares to touch the scar again, first with his fingertips, then with his lips.

He feels Keith's hands on him and lets them guide him to Keith's mouth. 

When they part, Keith's hand lingers and Shiro holds still as Keith touches the scar that traverses his face. Keith's teeth hold his lip for a moment as he continues looking at Shiro's scar. "You've never told me about this. How you got it."

He's asked Shiro about it before. The first time he did, Shiro couldn't remember anything about the scar; the next time, Shiro remembered but hadn't been prepared to put the memories into words. Keith stopped asking after that, until now. Shiro has the words to tell him, if that's what Keith really wants right now—

"I wish it was mine," Keith says softly, gaze fixed on the scar. Shiro's brow furrows hard, but before he can tell Keith that he would never wish a scar like this on anyone, least of all Keith, Keith says, so softly, "I wish I'd been the one to give it to you."

 _That's fair_ , Shiro thinks but doesn't say, focusing on his own breathing, difficult as it is to do with the way Keith's words have gotten inside him and lodged in his throat. 

Keith's fingers leave the scar and as Shiro looks at him, he finds himself caught in Keith's gaze. He forgets to remind himself to breathe, and finds himself breathing anyhow. "So you would know," Keith says. He pauses and Shiro feels as if Keith is looking even more deeply into him now. "So you would know," Keith says again, and reaches up to touch his own scar this time, "what this means to me. It's not what you think. This means so much to me. Things I can't put into words." He gazes steadily at Shiro, keeps gazing into him. "I would never give this up, because _you_ gave it to me. I would do everything that I did before to get this scar again. It's a part of me. And you gave it to me, so you're a part of me."

There's a flaw in the logic. Shiro doesn't know what it is because, with Keith looking at him like this as he says these things, Shiro can't think clearly. Something in the back of his brain is telling him there's at least one logic flaw but it can't tell him what the flaw is, so instead of refuting Keith's words, Shiro says, his voice low if not soft, low and rough, "You can do that. You can give me a scar..." 

His own words make Shiro shiver even more than Keith's did. He _wants_ it, though he didn't know that until he said it: he wants Keith to mark him.

Keith looks at him. They look at each other. Then Keith brushes the pad of his thumb along Shiro's lip and says, "Someday," and it's not just an idle word, it's a promise. Shiro closes his eyes and finds Keith's hand with his mouth, and kisses his palm.

"For now," Keith says, and Shiro opens his eyes, "I just want to look at you." He swallows visibly. "Is it okay if I look at you?"

"Yes," Shiro says because it is; because anything Keith wants, everything he wants, is okay with Shiro. 

He understands without being told what Keith means by _look at you_ , and undresses without ceremony. He's not expecting Keith to kneel, but when Shiro is naked Keith folds himself onto the floor. "Let me," he says. A deep breath sighs through him. "I just want to look at you once from below." 

Shiro's only response is to stand there and let Keith look at him. The gaze has a _weight_ to it; Shiro feels it on his skin; he feels it inside, so deep inside he trembles with it. 

To steady himself, he focuses on Keith's breathing. Then Keith sighs, his breath so thick Shiro thinks he could drink it if he were closer. "You're beautiful," Keith says. "Maybe you don't want to hear that, maybe it doesn't matter to you—but seeing you like this." Keith gazes at him. Shiro starts to float in the gaze and, even as part of him knows it's nonsensical, another part of him wonders if this is why the stars float so high in the night sky when gazed upon... "You're so beautiful."

Shiro feels a small laugh bubble up. He could latch onto it, use it to ground himself; he could grin and tease Keith about those words, but he swallows the laugh with a deep breath. "You can touch me, if you want." 

"Is that what you want?" Keith gazes up, blinks up at him. 

In the moment, it's all Shiro wants. It's all he wants; there's no moment beyond this. He opens himself even more to Keith's gaze and nods wordlessly. Keith gets to his feet and comes over, and touches his face, touches that scar he wishes he'd made, the one that Shiro now wishes he'd made too. 

Shiro breathes his name and Keith smiles, his gaze so soft and open. Shiro can feel the gaze even when his own eyes close. He feels it in Keith's breath against his skin, feels it in the touch of Keith's lips on his own.

When the kiss breaks, Keith touches his face again, not the scar this time but the line of his jaw, fingertips following the contour and then moving down the column of his throat to the hollow. His fingertips rest lightly, press in ever so gently, and Shiro swallows. "I felt that," Keith says, his gaze finding Shiro's as he glances up. Keith's lashes flutter but don't break the gaze. His smile is as soft as the touch of his fingertips at Shiro's throat. "I can feel your pulse here too." 

His fingertips move down and Shiro breathes, breathes as Keith's hands retrace the paths his gaze had taken as he knelt. Shiro's arousal grows with each caress. It's not just the touches that are turning him on, lighting him up inside; it's all the repressed longing for these touches, for _Keith_ that's been building for days and days and days...

Then Keith brushes over his nipple, and Shiro tries to swallow his sigh but only inhales half of it, the other half pushing out in a tangle. All the dormant want that's sparking to life inside him _ignites_ , the _want_ transmuted to pure, raw need by Keith's touch.

"Take me," Shiro starts, then loses words as the pad of Keith's thumb grazes across his nipple again, the almost incidental caress making Shiro's eyes flutter shut as his mouth falls open.

"Take you to bed?" It's a real question.

Shiro shakes his head. He opens his eyes and finds Keith's gaze again, finds the words: "Take me outside." Keith's brow furrows but Shiro knows he's going to agree to it anyhow, and he wants Keith to understand fully what he's agreeing to. "I want our first time to be beneath the stars."

Keith's brow eases, a smile coming to his face. "You're a romantic." It's not a tease, it's one of those quiet observations he sometimes makes. 

He starts towards the bedroom and Shiro wonders if there's been a disconnect between them, but then Keith says, "I'm just going to get some things so we can be comfortable." Moments later, he backs out of the bedroom dragging a mattress, and Shiro goes to help him. They go back in for pillows and blankets, and make a nest out on the porch.

As he lies down, Shiro gazes up at the night sky and breathes easy. Even though they're going out among the stars tomorrow, it's _these_ stars he wants right now, the ones he's always wanted, and he doesn't have to tell Keith that; Keith understands him, with and without words.

"We can just lie here and look at the stars," Keith says as he finishes getting undressed and settles in next to Shiro. 

Shiro turns to him, gaze lingering along the lines of his toned, perfect body, the curve of his cock. The embers of want, smouldering inside him, flare up once more. He looks back at Keith's face and sees that Keith knows where Shiro's gaze has been. They could just lie here and look at the stars, yeah, and Shiro would love it and Keith would too. "Or," Shiro suggests, and kisses Keith, soft and slow, and Keith gives over to it, draws Shiro in deeper.

The contrast between the warmth of Keith's hands as he starts touching Shiro again and the cool night air drifting over Shiro's naked body makes him shiver inside and out. Even if Keith hadn't told Shiro he finds him beautiful, Shiro would know it from each new touch out here beneath the starry sky. He feels beautiful; he feels adored. 

When Keith rubs circles around one of Shiro's nipples, then moves to the other and rolls it gently between his thumb and forefinger, making Shiro arch, Shiro knows he's been found out even before Keith says, "You have sensitive nipples." Shiro nods and Keith does too. "It's not shameful..." 

It's more a question than a reassurance and Shiro gets a hot spike of thrill, wondering what Keith hasn't told him about yet. He wants it to be okay for Keith to tell him anything, he wants Keith to feel that way. "No," he agrees. "It's—maybe it's on the unusual side, but it's not shameful."

Keith nods again. He returns his attention to Shiro's nipples, grazing across them in turn before choosing one to play with. He twists it, soothes the pad of his thumb over it, pinches and elongates it with a tug, circling the areola before pinching the nipple itself again, stroking up the side of the erect little nub until Shiro can't hold back a guttural moan, pushing into the pillow beneath his head as his throat arches, the arch rolling down through him. 

Shiro's toes curl at the soft, contented hum that comes from Keith. "Can you come just from this?" Keith asks, watching his blunt fingernail flick again and again across the nubbin he's been concentrating on.

This time Shiro arches deliberately into the tormentingly light touch. He tries to catch enough breath that his words will come out evenly, but it's not going to happen and he lets them out as ragged as what breath he has. "I don't know." He never has before, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.

The furrow of Keith's brow is serious and sincere. "Do you want to try?"

Shiro nods. He wants to try everything with Keith.

As Keith toys with and teases him in earnest now, eliciting more whimpers and moans, Shiro arches and squirms in their makeshift, starlit nest. The stars disappear as his eyes fall helplessly shut. "Is this what you want?" Keith murmurs. He touches Shiro's face with his other hand, coaxing Shiro to open his eyes. Keith's gaze is dark and gentle, and Shiro could fall into it; he could so easily and willingly let Keith do anything and everything he wants, whatever _Keith_ wants...

What Keith wants right now is to know what Shiro wants. "Is it okay if," Shiro starts; stops himself.

Keith is looking at him with that deep, open gaze again and Shiro knows it's okay. He knows Keith will be okay with whatever he wants, just as he's okay with whatever Keith wants. And he's turned that down before, being with someone else whose desires are as submissive as his own, because he never thought it could work—but he's looking at Keith and he knows it will be okay with Keith; he's looking at Keith looking at him, and everything in the universe is possible.

For now, though, in this exact place and time: "Would you put your mouth on me?" 

Keith shifts up, repositions himself and nudges Shiro's legs wider. He starts to settle between them and Shiro aches, his cock thrums, tendrils of desperation and longing curling and coiling tighter with anticipation. 

But then he realizes what Keith means to do. "Ah, um—" He isn't sure how to ask this but Keith has stopped, Keith is looking at him, and Shiro lets himself sink into that gaze, lets it envelop him; opens his own gaze and envelops Keith. And there is no shame. "Would you suck my nipples?"

"Oh." In the moon and starlight, color dusts Keith's face. Shiro thinks maybe it was too weird after all, but before he can try to take it back or turn it into something else, Keith says, "Oh god, Shiro," more a moan than a breath, and settles himself beside Shiro once more. His mouth hovers over Shiro's pec, his breath warm and damp, and Shiro wants that mouth on him so badly, oh so badly... He reaches up to cup Keith's head with his tech hand, since that's the side Keith chose, and cradles his skull without pushing.

After a moment, Keith leans down and finally, _finally_ takes Shiro's nipple in his mouth. At first he only licks, dragging the flat of his tongue across it, and that's already enough for Shiro. He lets his head fall back, arching, his human hand digging into the bedclothes, his mech hand slipping down to toy with the whorls of hair at Keith's nape so he won't touch himself, letting his cock feel only the hot echoed thrills of Keith's mouth on him. 

Then Keith's lapping shifts into sucking and tugging, using his teeth as well as his tongue. His cock is hot and hard against Shiro's thigh and Shiro shifts against him, but instead of pushing into the friction Keith moves away from it, and Shiro gets it: Keith's pleasure is coming from giving Shiro pleasure. 

He's already close, writhing and arching, fisting the bedclothes, tech fingers so deep in Keith's hair that Shiro is massaging his skull as he suckles, when Keith moves his hand to Shiro's other nipple and starts playing with the aching, neglected nub, and Shiro goes into shuddering sensory overload. Sensations ripple through him, the tendrils connecting his nipples to his cock go taut and tauter—and then snap as an intensity of pleasure surges through him, rushing out of him in hot, thick spurts.

When Keith's mouth leaves him, Shiro lies there for a moment with his eyes closed as he eases into a gentler breathing rhythm. He opens his eyes and looks at the stars in the sky, and then he turns to look at Keith.

Keith's eyes are bright and dark. He's obviously on the edge; even without the hard ache of Keith's cock against his thigh anymore, Shiro can feel it just looking at Keith. "Tell me what you want," Shiro murmurs to him. And then, as Keith only gazes into him, Shiro asks, "Do you know what you want?" 

Keith doesn't say anything at first. Then, lying down on his back, he holds out his arms. "You."

Shiro comes undone. He thought he was gone already, but he feels himself unravel inside in ways he didn't know were possible. He has to close his eyes for a moment, even though all he wants is look at Keith. All Shiro wants is to do for him is what Keith wants. He just has to figure out how. He looks at Keith.

That cosmic gaze is back, or maybe it never left. It's there in Keith's eyes and as Shiro looks at him, the gaze gets inside him, filling him up. He can do this for Keith. It seems that Keith might be as naturally submissive in bed as Shiro is, and if that's so, it comes to Shiro that perhaps he could become Keith's service top; his cock throbs, his heart beats faster at the epiphany.

"I'm going to give you everything." Shiro could stop there because that's what he means: _everything_. But he goes on, "That you want. Everything that you need."

"I just want to be joined with you." Quiet desperation twines with the earnestness in Keith's tone.

His desperation reignites Shiro. "Is this your first time?"

"You know it is," Keith says, looking at him with a furrow in his brow, like _Who else would it have been?_

Keith's earlier phrasing gives Shiro an idea. "Do you want to try something with me?"

"I want to try everything with you."

Shiro takes in Keith's words and they sink through him down to his balls, curling up heavy there. He kneels up and holds out his human hand to Keith. "Come here." 

Keith pushes himself up and gets onto his knees in front of Shiro. They kneel together, with each other.

They're kneeling _to_ each other. The implication doesn't escape Shiro. It fills him with wonder; he's full with unnamed feelings. He doesn't know why he thought such a thing was impossible. Of course it's possible; this is Keith—everything is possible. 

There's so much to talk about with Keith. But later, because right now they're facing one another naked beneath the stars, and all Keith wants is to be joined with him, and Shiro's cock is thrumming so hard with that knowledge.

He reaches for Keith's cock. As he curls around it, Keith touches the back of his hand. Shiro has an urge to bend and kiss the back of Keith's as it rests on his, but instead he looks up from their hands into Keith's eyes and focuses himself. "Can you come a little closer to me?"

He keeps his fingertips on Keith's cock as Keith inches forward. Shiro goes the last inch or so, until they're so close their cocks are almost touching. "Here." He lets go of Keith's cock to take his hand and guide it to Shiro's. His lashes flutter and he lets his eyes close for a moment, his entire self centered in his cock, wrapped in Keith's fingers.

Keith's fingertips start to slide along his shaft, and Shiro arches helplessly into the stroke. His hand joins Keith's on his cock, finding a rhythm together.

When Shiro is fully hard again, he lets go of his cock. At Shiro's touch, Keith lets go too. Shiro looks down as he starts to tug his own foreskin up, stretching the hood as far over his cockhead as it can go. He glances up and finds Keith's gaze fixed on his cock, on the drape of his extended foreskin. Keith bites his lip, soothes over it with his tongue, digs in again.

He looks up when Shiro says, "Do you want to touch it?"

"Okay," Keith says. And then a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, a breathy, "Yes."

Shiro inhales that _yes_ , feels it circulate through him. He smiles openly, then takes Keith's hand and brings it to his cock. He shivers as Keith drags a fingertip along the curve of his shaft until he reaches the foreskin's hood. Keith's exploration is careful, gentle; maddeningly gentle. 

With equal gentleness, Shiro floats his mech arm up to cup the back of Keith's head, fingers burrowing into his hair. "Go inside," he murmurs, swallows the _please_. Keith glances at his face, then back down as he circles the rim of Shiro's foreskin with a fingertip, then dips inside. He tugs the foreskin down as he circles the interior perimeter, then touches Shiro's still slick cockhead

Shiro controls the buck of his hips but not the throaty whimper that escapes him. "Put your cock inside." He's not sure if Keith understands, so he reaches down and spreads the hood open wider.

Keith looks from Shiro's cock to his face and back to his cock. He brings his thumb to his mouth, teeth digging lightly into the side of the pad before licking it. As he watches Keith's tongue disappear back inside his mouth, Shiro thinks he should suggest cocksucking instead, lying down in a sort of yin-yang and letting one another's cocks fill their mouths, maybe their throats; feeling each other's come sliding down inside them to fill their bellies...

He snaps back from that momentary fantasy as Keith edges even closer. He moistens his lips when Shiro looks at him and Shiro starts to explain what to do, but instead of a question, Keith kisses him. 

With their mouths touching, Shiro can feel him trembling and tries to offer wordless reassurance with his tongue, caressing Keith's, dwelling in Keith's mouth because that's where Keith wants this kiss centered.

When they part, Shiro reaches for Keith's cock, looking deep into his eyes as he guides it to his own. He starts to let go so he can manipulate his hood, but Keith gets their first, opening it so Shiro can slip him inside.

Keith is inside of him.

Shiro's eyes fall shut as he surrenders every sense and sensation except that of Keith's cockhead inside his foreskin. Keith's cockhead touching his, slits sliding against each other with sweet friction. "Okay?" he manages to get out, and Keith kisses him in response.

As Shiro works his foreskin, stroking and playing with their cockheads through it, Keith alternates between needing to kiss him more and being too overwhelmed, resting his forehead against Shiro's. He finds Shiro's mouth again with his own, whimpers and moans into him, and Shiro swallows each one down. It's a variation of the forehead lean, Keith's mouth resting open against Shiro's, just breathing. Feeling Keith's breath against him, Shiro wants to take it; he wants to take Keith's breath all the way inside him and give it back, give Keith his own, breathe himself deep into Keith.

But that would be too much for Keith right now. He's so far gone already—

Shiro looks at Keith and how gone he is, how close to the edge he is. And maybe Keith could come without words, maybe he'd come in the next moment anyhow, but Shiro looks at him in this moment and he knows what Keith needs. And when Keith's gaze meets his, Shiro says, "Come for me."

With a soft, choked moan, Keith does. He spurts out of himself, filling Shiro's foreskin to overfull, spilling out. He finds Shiro's mouth and sighs into him; his lips move against Shiro's in the shape of words and even though Shiro can't hear them, he knows what the words are and he comes too.

Spent, they slip apart and lie down together. Shiro reaches down, scoops a fingerful of their commingled spunk, watches Keith's face as he tastes it. He feeds the next fingerful to Keith, closing his eyes as Keith licks it up, as he sucks Shiro's finger even after he's consumed their come from it.

"I could sleep out here tonight," Keith says as he rolls onto his back.

Shiro turns onto his back too. "Yeah." 

A moment later Keith says, "Does that really count as my first time?"

Shiro smiles. "One of them, yeah." There will be other firsts for Keith, and Shiro intends to be there for all of them. His human hand finds Keith's between them and curls around it.

They fall quiet. The rhythm of Keith's breathing tells Shiro that he's still awake too and Shiro wonders if Keith's eyes are open, stargazing as well.

Then Keith says, "'Be with the ones you love.'"

Shiro smiles. "Yeah."

He listens to the lullaby of the universe around them.

"Would you say it?" 

Keith is looking at the stars when Shiro looks over at him. Shiro's feelings for Keith are so deep and thorough, he didn't realize until now that he hasn't shaped them into words, hasn't said the actual words aloud. He turns onto his side, and at his movement Keith does too. Shiro takes slow, even breaths as Keith's gaze fills him once more.

"I love you, Keith."

Keith closes his eyes, breathing in the words. "I love you, Shiro." He sighs. "Love you so much."

They roll onto their backs again and Shiro stargazes until he senses the shift in Keith's breathing. 

He looks up into the night sky until his eyes can't stay open, falling asleep with Keith beneath a blanket of stars.


End file.
